


A Little Vibration

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ and JC get busy in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Vibration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trumpeterofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trumpeterofdoom).



"Dude," said JC. _"Dude._ You gotta listen to this."

AJ cocked his head to listen: JC had kept the vocals as they were, but shifted all the instrumentals just a bit, so it sounded weird and distorted, AJ's voice sounding out clean and clear over the top. "Wow," said AJ, smiling. "That sounds like aliens wrote my song."

JC grinned at him through the glass window. "Don't you think it sounds cool?" he said. "Maybe not for the whole track, just for the end or something. You know, let everything start to go a little crazy."

AJ smiled as JC bent over to try something else. He loved watching JC like this, focused and intense, knowing how, _boy,_ JC knew how to apply that in other parts of his life. Pretty soon, he was going to drag JC away from the studio and take him home for food and bed. There was something to be said for work-life balance, AJ thought.

"How about this?" JC said.

This time, the backing was normal, but JC had done something really trippy with AJ's voice. AJ laughed. "You really want to make me sound like someone's fucking me with a vibrator?"

"All sound's vibration," said JC absently, focusing on something else. "This is just... more."

AJ closed his eyes and listened to it for a moment. It was pure JC; how he could make something sound so weird, and yet so _musical_ at the same time, AJ didn't know. He had a magic touch, or something. In fact, AJ knew about the magic touch for sure. He got up suddenly and walked out of the recording booth, seeing JC look up sharply as he pulled open the door.

Seconds later, he was pulling JC away from the sound desk, and JC was laughing and hanging on until AJ literally prised his fingers off the thing. It was always like that. AJ shoved him up against the back wall and kissed him, hard. JC gave as good as he got, just like always, and was grinning when their lips parted.

"I guess it's time to go?" JC said.

"Sure is," said AJ. He put one hand on the side of JC's face and kissed him again, quick and soft. "I feel like a little vibration."


End file.
